


Existence Outstayed

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Ancestors (Homestuck), Art, Comic, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fan Comics, Gen, Intermission (Homestuck), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: The Handmaid has lived for too long





	Existence Outstayed

**Author's Note:**

> my piece from the distantpastzine!  
it's free, find it here! https://distantpastzine.itch.io/distant-past-zine
> 
> like my work? find me at https://glassesblu.tumblr.com/ or https://twitter.com/GlassesBlu !


End file.
